Confrontations
by Lady Merlin
Summary: The way I would have liked Eragon to tell Roran about his ridership. not too AU. just a bit.


I own no one. AAAAAAAAAAH MY FIRST ERAGON STORY!!! I JUST FINISHED ELDEST!!! I HATE ERAGON FOR LIKING ARYA. SHE DOES NOT DESERVE IT. I SHALL GO AND WRITE A SAPHIRA/ERAGON STORY AFTER THIS. THIS IS ERAGON RORAN CONFRONTATION. Oh bugger. I need to stop writing in Caps… PS, is slightly AU, because I didn't exactly love the way Roran found out about Eragon, so I'll change the plot a bit, and anyways, Roran didn't do too much in the battle, did he?

_Setting: The battle is over, Eragon has still not heard of his beloved cousin. Though he suffers from finding that Morzan is his father, he has set off to the other side, outside Alagaësia to find allies amongst distant friends… On the way, he visits Carvahall. He has to. Along with him travel Orik, Arya, Saphira (duhh) and they take no steeds. In this, Orik and Arya are setting up camp and such in the Spine. Neither of them have any fears of doing so. Eragon excuses himself and goes to visit Carvahall. Everybody still lives there. I am ignoring the part when Galbatorix sends solders after Roran._

_Roran and all in Carvahall have heard of the new rider who stood against the Empire. They don't really believe it. They haven't had communication with other worlds for millions and millions of years. I don't know why (plot convenience). They have long given up hope for Eragon. _

It was dark. Dark and cold.

"Set up camp?" Eragon asked Arya and Orik. Arya nodded. Orik jumped off his donkey and began looking for wood. It was an unspoken routine. Arya cooked, Orik looked for supplies and Eragon set up camp. In half an hour, three simple tents had been propped up against the backdrop of trees. "Guys?" Eragon asked.

Arya and Orik looked up from their bowls of stew.

"This," Eragon gestured around him, "is where I grew up; I need to know if my old life still exists… I just want to see it. I'll be back in time for the second shift, can Orik take my shift?" he asked.

"As you wish, Argetlam," Orik said, Arya just nodded and Eragon got up, stretched and walked off.

"He's in for more trouble isn't he?" Orik asked Arya. Arya just nodded solemnly.

Soon, Eragon had reached the road leading to Carvahall. It was barely a fifteen minute walk away. Saphira was flying in small circles above him, just for the fun of it.

_Saphira?_

_Yes little one?_

_If Roran and everyone else reject me, will you be there?_

_Little one, I don't know how you can ask such. I will be there for you for all of eternity, no matter what happens, we are one. _

_Thank you. Sometimes I wonder if they cared. At all. _

_Of course they cared, _Saphira said, no doubt peeking from her. _They are your nest-mates! _

Eragon laughed. _True, but you never know… _He trailed off. He was standing on a hill behind Carvahall Hall and he could see a huge crowd of people around a fire, one person gesticulating wildly. It must have been one of their story telling sessions. He smiled at all the memories that came flowing into his mind. _Well Saphira, seems all is well. Shall we make a good entrance? _

_Of course, _retorted Saphira with a snort.

Saphira took off into the sky with a silent leap and glided over the fire and all the townsfolk with a magnificent roar. Women and children were pushed to the ground by men who grabbed their bows and poorly made swords. She circled once, twice. Eragon was now standing by the fire, donned in a long dark cloak, eyes hooded. No one noticed him at first, people screaming and panicking. Falling children were dragged along by elder men. Suddenly a tall man noticed him.

"ARGH!" he yelled, running towards Eragon, sword extended. Eragon flicked his fingers upwards in a slight movement. The man fell over and passed out.

"Saphira!" Eragon called. The beautiful blue dragon circled down towards the ground in a show of agility and grace. She landed with a gentle thump beside Eragon.

"DON'T TOUCH HIM!!" yelled another tall man. Eragon waited for the man to come out from the crowd. He did. "Don't touch him." He demanded, his voice echoing around the now silent crowd. Eragon observed the man. He was lanky with rough brown hair, and black eyes. He reminded Eragon of someone.

"Who are you?" Eragon asked calmly.

"YOU WILL DIE!!" cried out another man, and a couple of them charged with spears and swords ready. Eragon was unphased. They still continued. They were probably terrified when Saphira moved infront of Eragon and growled, thumping her forelegs on the ground. The smoke from her nose reached the men as they whimpered for mercy.

"Who are you?" Eragon asked again.

"I am Roran Garrowsson." The man replied. Eragon smiled under his cloak. So that's why he remembered him.

_He smells of you. _Saphira noted.

_He does? _Eragon asked in surprise. _I haven't seen him for so long. How does he smell of me? _

_His blood is yours. Very faintly, but yours. _Saphira replied, a tinge of humor in her voice. She was obviously having fun.

"Who are you?" asked Roran, more daring now that the stranger had been silent a few seconds.

Eragon lifted his hood off. People gasped and stared at him. He was like nothing they'd ever seen before. He had intense brown eyes that were somehow familiar and dark brown hair. His face was slim and fair, his eyebrows as perfectly sculpted as his lips, nose and chin. His hair reached to his shoulders but when a slight breeze ruffled his hair, they revealed pointy ears.

Several people gasped and reached up to do a sign against evil. Roran himself held out his spear. Eragon chuckled but he was a bit hurt.

_You can't blame them. You don't even look human._ Saphira tried to comfort him.

_I know… It's just… sad. _

"Don't you recognise me Roran? We played tag as children."

"You played with one of the Fair Folk!" roared Sloan, turning on Roran.

"No, I didn't." Roran denied it.

"I'm not one of the fair folk…" Eragon interrupted. "We made plans on growing up to kill Galbatorix… You told me of your infatuation with Katrina first… We always worked together when we wanted something from Uncle Garrow…" He needed to go on no longer.

"Eragon?" Roran asked in awe.

Eragon smiled. "Is that you?" he asked again.

"Yeap." Eragon nodded. Roran dashed forward to hug Eragon, who returned the embrace. Most of the townsfolk were pretty much in awe. Roran backed off a bit and stared at Eragon for a few seconds before conking him on the head with the back of his spear. "Ow…" mumbled Eragon, rubbing his head. Saphira jumped forward and snarled at Roran. Roran quivered and backed off slowly.

_It's ok Saphira… _Eragon calmed his friend.

_HE HIT YOU! _She exclaimed outrageous. _If he weren't your nest mate, I'd eat him. _

Eragon laughed. People stared. "I guess I deserved that…" he said to Roran.

"Darn right you did, running off like that… now, just be calm, we'll plan something and get rid of that dragon so you can come with us." He said soothingly. Eragon burst into laughter and even Saphira was making a deep rumbling noise that resembled laughter.

"Don't you see? This is Saphira, and I'm Eragon Shadeslayer… The new Rider…" Eragon said, breaking the news.

Roran stared in disbelief. "Rider? We thought those were just lies spread by some drunkard… A real Rider?"

"Yes…" Eragon said, showing his gedwëy ignasia to them.

"No. This cannot be. You are no Rider." Roran said.

"No Roran…" came a voice from the back. An old man pushed his way forward. "I have heard the tales… The Rider will have the gedwëy ignasia… Welcome Argetlam. Atra esterní ono theludin."

"Atra du evarínya ono varda, Un atra mor'ranr lífa unin hjarta onr," Eragon replied smiling. Everyone was watching this curious exchange with awe.

"He is a true Rider…" The man proclaimed and fell back.

"Eragon…" Roran whispered, and stroked Eragon's hair. "What have you become?"

"I have become Rider, friend of Elves, friend of Dwarves, friend of the Varden, first human visitor of Du Weldenvarden, lover, student, ruler, vassal, son of Morzan…" Eragon said the last bit slowly, knowing that it was necessary for them to know. Only a few understood the implications. One of them was Roran.

"What? As in, Aunt Selena and Morzan?!"

"I am not proud of it, but it must be known. It was not my choice. Anyways, confrontations made, I wish to spend time with you after I find help outside the Empire. Is that suitable?" Eragon asked. He knew it sounded weird, but there was a reason. He would long outlive any of them… "Roran, have you wed Katrina yet?"

"Yes, my beautiful wife…" he said, zoning out a bit.

"Good then, does Saphira have permission to enter your minds?" but before anyone had the chance to question him, Sloan came forward again.

"Any fool can paint his hand silver and spout gibberish, Riders have magic!" his eyes sparkled greedily.

"So they do," said Eragon slowly, as if thinking.

"Show us," demanded Sloan.

"Alright." And with a flick of his wrist and the words, "Adurna moi!" he lifted a pool of water into the air. "Deloi moi!" made a pool in the ground and the water fell in, forming complex crystals extending in the shape of a flame. "Magic," Eragon said simply to Sloan. The whole village was awestruck. Roran's jaw dropped.

"Amazing, now, where will you keep that beast of yours?" asked Roran.

"No." said Eragon, voice smooth, but everyone could tell he was boiling.

"What no?" Roran asked.

"Saphira's no beast." Eragon snapped.

"Fine, that dragon of yours." Roran amended.

"She's not mine!" Eragon almost yelled.

"Then?" Roran asked.

"She is my sister, my bond, we are one. The only reason Riders can work with the Dragons is because the Dragons choose their Rider from within the egg. Then, the moment they are born, they bond, using the gedwëy ignasia. Saphira and I are bonded; she speaks to me as I speak to her… We are forever together, what affects me affects her! We share a mind and a soul! Do not discredit Dragons to being just a fast mode of transport! Without Dragons, no Rider would be able to fight as long as he does! Dragons are much more intelligent than humans!"

Roran laughed. "Forgive me Eragon, but surely you must be mistaken! As intelligent as us?!" and he laughed again. "Come, you are tired, we will give you wine."

"As I was asking before I was interrupted," continued Eragon as if he hadn't heard, "Does Saphira have permission to enter your minds?"

"Sure Eragon, anything you say!" Roran cried in mirth. Just then Saphira entered their conversation.

_I do not appreciate being laughed at. _She snapped.

Eragon judged by their shocked expressions that Saphira had just spoken.

"See? I can do it too, but it would be an invasion of privacy. Saphira does it for communication. And as for us, we are one anyway. We are never separate." Eragon finished. "Now I must leave, my companions are waiting for me."

"What companions?" asked Brigit. "Call them here, we'll have dinner!"

_Saphira, do you mind asking Orik if he and Arya would like to join us for dinner? If not, I'll return. _

_Of course._

And within a matter of seconds, Orik replied. _He says they are on their way_

_Ok, thanks. _

"They're coming." Eragon called and Brigit ushered all the women into the kitchens to prepare something. Meanwhile, the men sat around Eragon and interrogated him.

Suddenly, Eragon got up and opened the door to the huge barn they were sitting in (to accommodate Saphira) and let in two creatures, one short fat man and a beautiful fair woman.

"Good day, I am Arya, and this is Orik." Arya said, smiling a bit. The men were just staring. Just then the women walked in. a little girl went up to Arya and pulled her sleeve.

"Ma'am, you're pretty." She said before scurrying off. Eragon and Orik laughed at the look on her face. The women were all staring in awe as they served their guests.

After dinner, they departed and Eragon vowed that he would return one day. To the place of his birth…

Ok. Ok. Ok. (gasp) I'm sorry if I wasted your time. Sometimes some things are tough to explain when you're trying to be modest and proud at the same time. REVIEW!!!


End file.
